oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Abyssal Sire
The Abyssal Sire is an abyssal demon boss that requires level 85 Slayer to kill, in addition to having assigned abyssal demons (or the Sire itself) by a Slayer master. Although it resides in a multi-combat area, it is a solo-only boss. According to The Overseer, the Abyssal Sires are the engineers of the Abyss from a time before the God Wars. As their resources began to deplete and they had no means to escape, they constructed the Nexus and remained there in deep stasis. The Sire is located in the Abyssal Nexus, south of the Abyss used for runecrafting. It can be safely entered via the fairy ring code (if the player has access to them), or it can be accessed via the Abyss although this drains the player's prayer points, if not wearing an Abyssal bracelet, and skulls them. There are four chambers in the Nexus where Sire can be found, allowing multiple people to fight the Sire per world, similar to Cerberus. Random events cannot occur in the Sire's chamber; any random events following the player will be automatically dismissed entering appropriate range. Players in invalid tiles when a Sire is dormant will result in teleportation to the center of the chamber. It is known for dropping the Unsired, which is then used at the Font of Consumption behind The Overseer to get a chance of obtaining an abyssal whip, dagger, abyssal head, jar of miasma and untradeable parts of the abyssal bludgeon - the bludgeon axon, bludgeon claw, and bludgeon spine, as well as a very small chance at the Abyssal orphan. As with all demons, the Sire is susceptible to the effects of Silverlight, Darklight and Arclight. Fight overview The fight consists of three phases: *The first phase focuses on killing the Sire's four respiratory systems on the sides of the room that heal the Sire. This is easily done by using Shadow spells on the ancient spellbook to disorientate Sire to take down the respiratory systems. *At the start of the second phase, the Sire gets off his throne to attack the player with melee. He may also summon Spawns and create highly poisonous miasma pools under the player. The Spawns are quite harmless at first, but they will mature into Scions after ten seconds who have more health and deal more damage. *When the Sire reaches 50% health, he will walk to the middle of the room to initiate the third phase. Instead of attacking himself, he rapidly summons miasma pools, which the player should avoid. When the Sire reaches less than 33% health, it will teleport the player next to him and trigger a highly damaging area-of-effect attack, which can be avoided by running away as soon as the player is teleported. He will also summon many spawns to attack the player. After the player finishes the Sire off, any spawns and scions will die alongside him. Drops 100% |} Armour & Weapons |} Materials |} Seeds Players have a 5/139 chance of receiving an item from this table.Twitter - 16 Dec 2015 |} Consumables |} Runes |} Talismans Players have a 3/139 chance of receiving an item from this table.Twitter - 14 Dec 2015 |} Other |} The Abyssal Sire drops items from the rare drop table in multiples of two. Concept art Abyssal Sire work-in-progress.png Abyssal Sire work-in-progress 2.png Abyssal Sire work-in-progress 3.png Abyssal Sire work-in-progress 4.png Abyssal Sire work-in-progress 5.png Trivia '']] *The Sire received several updates due to player complaints: **Shadow spells used to have a 2/3 chance of instantly disorienting the Sire , regardless of the type of spell used. This was changed in an update on 7 April 2016 to the current set of 25, 50, 75 and 100% rates for shadow rush, burst, blitz, and barrage as it was possible to not disorient the Sire with barrage spells which could result in a net loss during the trip. **Prior to an update on 31 March 2016, there was no warning when teleporting away from Sire's chambers with the Ancient Magick teleports. As the Sire is able to drop runes for these teleports, subsequent kills can result in casting teleporting spells instead. Annakarl Teleport was the most likely teleport spell used, as its spell icon was next to that of Blood Barrage, which made it likely to cause a misclick. **Prior to an update on 24 August 2017, the respiratory systems would not be affected by the bonus damage and accuracy from an imbued slayer helmet. *The Sire has multiple examine options that can be seen throughout the fight (including its Respiratory systems). *It is one of the few monsters that does not have a defensive animation; rather, it loops its idle animation instead. *On release, players who attacked the Sire when it was dormant would end up performing a second attack when it woke up. This was a glitch and was fixed with an update on 22 February 2018. References Category:Bosses Category:Old School-exclusive content Category:Slayer Monsters that can only be fought on task